Battlefield
by HidingAngel
Summary: Used to be YTYLMAAPH now this! Isabella Mikaelson has kept a fair few secrets! Rated M for a reason.


This was called something else before I took it down,. But after debating, I knew I needed to bring it back. It was just me down to a tee. I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries…. Now, Kol, I wished I owned. It is great to be back!

Mating/ Bella/Kol

Rated ( M )

I remember that entire thing he said to me, the guy that I "love", the day he broke my heart.

**"I'm no good for you, Bella."**

**"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."**

**"My world is not for you," he said grimly.**

**"What happened with Jasper–that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"**

**"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."**

**"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"**

**"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.**

**"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me–somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!"**

**He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the liquid gold had frozen solid.**

**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."**

**"You… don't… want me?.**

**"No."**

**"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded.**

**it must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense.**

**"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."**

**"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."**

**He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.**

**"You're not good for me, Bella."**

**"If… that's what you want."**

**"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.**

**"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.**

**"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"**

**His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself–for him."**

**I nodded again. "I will," I whispered.**

**"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."**

( New moon page 60 and 61 )

And you know what I have to say? Screw him!

Well you see my name isn't Bella Swan daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, my name is in fact Isabella (Bella) Salvatore-Mikaelson. I am the younger sister of Damon and Stefan and no, before you ask, I am not 18 years old I am in fact 177 years old. Now you may be wondering how I could be that old? Well I tell you my brothers, and myself are the original type of vampires': stake through the heart, affected by the sunlight , the ones you read about in books. Yep that is what I am. Anyway as you can tell 177 years is a long time to collect enemies and boy we did. Katherine Pierce.

Back to Katherine she wanted to kill me to get revenge on Stefan and Damon so to protect me (forgetting that I am a vampire and stronger than him) Stefan got a little witch, who goes by the name of Bonnie to make me forget who I was and made me be Bella Swan the human. However, only I the danger magnet I was when I was human could end up in a place where the sparkly vamps and the shape shifters hang out. The only thing is, my brothers, they do not know I am married, let alone to an original like Kol.

Yes, Kol, we met while I human, and well, he turned me before my Brothers, I was just better at hiding it in front of my Father than they were.

So yeah back to my idiot of a brother who didn't give me my powers( I'll explain later). So while I was pretending to be a human "I fell in love with Edward", the stupid sparkly vamp and then three nomadic vampires came to a baseball match that the Cullens were playing. One of the vampires James came after me and to this day I don't know how but I managed to kill James while I was 'human' but I did. Landed me in a coma for two weeks mind you but hey that's one less vampire out there to kill humans. Yes, I do drink human blood, but no, I do not drain them and kill them. Just compel them. Or, I drink from Blood-bags. So I went back to been human however after the birthday incident I remembered everything and was going to tell him the day he took me into the forest. Now, I must say, I treated Edward like a brother. And well, he would not let me kiss him, in case he "killed" me. So, even in my confused state of mind, I would never let him kiss me. Thank the lord! I knew that Kol, well, he would never forgive me and neither would I.

So after been ditched by that son of a bitch I was in my house in Mystic Falls when Bonnie (who is a witch or more commonly known as) Damon's girlfriend came in and told me she had a vision of Victoria and that she was heading into Forks to look for me and if we didn't go she and her new born army would kill loads of people. Even though Charlie was not my dad I till cared about him and I needed to make sure that he was ok.

So as Damon says. 'We are going to run this town' and as I say I'm going straight back to hell also known as Forks.'

Besides, my Husband was still daggered, by Klaus and well, lets just say, me bumping into Klaus would be bad. Bad for him, not for me and I knew I needed my husband back and soon.

_Let me know what you all think_

_HidingAngel_

_xxxxxx_


End file.
